List of Indian poets
This List of Indian poets consists of poets of Indian ethnic, cultural or religious ancestry who were either born or have lived in India and published poetry in that country. Assamese * Amulya Barua (1946) first published posthumously in 1964 * Aruni Kashyap (born 1984) * Atul Chandra Hazarika (1903–1986), poet, dramatist, children's story writer and translator; called "Sahitycharjya" by an Assamese literary society * Bhabananda Deka (born 1929) writer, poet, critic, columnist, playwright * Ganesh Gogoi (born 1907-1938) * Hem Barua (1915–1977), poet and politician * Hiren Bhattacharya (born 1932), writer, poet, critic, columnist and editor * Homen Borgohain (born 1932), writer, poet, critic, columnist and editor * Jyoti Prasad Agarwala, (1903–1953), playwright, songwriter, poet, writer and film maker * Bishnu Prasad Rabha (KolaGuru) * Nabakanta Barua, also spelled "Navakanta Barua" also known as Ekhud Kokaideu (1926–2002), novelist and poet * Nalinibala Devi(1898-1977) * Nilmani Phookan (born 1933) * Hiren Bhattacharya (death 2012) Bengali of West Bengal]] Bengali language names in parentheses *Abul Bashar (born 1951), poet and writer *Annadashankar Roy (1905–2002) *Bharatchandra Ray (Raygunakar, court poet in Krishnanagar) *Binoy Majumdar (1934–2006) Indian poet *Bishnu Dey (1909–1982) poet, prose writer, movie critic *Buddhadeb Basu (also spelled "Buddhadeva Bose") (1908–1974), poet, novelist, short-story writer and essayist *Chandidas (born 1408 CE) refers to (possibly more than one) medieval poet *Dwijendralal Ray (1863–1913) poet, playwright, and musician, known primarily for patriotic plays and songs, as well as Hindu devotional lyrics *Govindadasa, Medieval Vaishanavite poet *Humayun Kabir (1906–1969), poet, educationalist, politician, writer, philosopher *Iswarchandra Gupta (1812–1859) poet and writer *Jatindramohan Bagchi (1878–1948) *Jatindranath Sengupta (1887–1954), poet and writer *Jibananda Das (1899–1954) *Joy Goswami (born 1954), Indian poet *Kazi Nazrul Islam (also spelled "Kazi Nozrul Islam") (1899–1976) poet, musician, revolutionary, and philosopher *Krittibas Ojha (; also spelt "Krittivas Ojha"), medieval poet *Mallika Sengupta (born 1960), poet and writer *Michael Madhusudan Dutta (also spelled "Maikel Modhushudôn Dôtto" and "Datta") (1824–1873), born Madhusudan Dutt, poet and dramatist *Nabaneeta Dev Sen (Nôbonita Deb Shen) (born 1938) writer and poet *Nabinchandra Sen (1847–1909), poet and writer *Premendra Mitra (1904–1988) poet, novelist, short-story writer, including thrillers and science fiction *Purnendu Patri (born 1930) poet, novelist, Artist and Film maker. *Rabindranath Tagore (1861–1941) Novelist, poet, painter and Asia's first Nobel laureate *Ramprasad Sen, Shakta devotee cum poet-composer *Samar Sen (1916–1987) poet and journalist *Shakti Chattopadhyay (Shokti Chôţţopaddhae) (born 1934) *Shankha Ghosh (born 1932), poet and critic *Subhash Mukhopadhyay (Shubhash Mukhopaddhae) (1919–2003) * Subodh Sarkar (born 1958), poet *Sudhindranath Dutta *Sukanta Bhattacharya (1926–1947) poet *Sukumar Ray (1987–1923) humorous poet, short-story writer and playwright *Sunil Gangopadhyay(Shunil Gônggopaddhae) (born 1934), Indian poet, novelist * Syed Kawsar Jamal (born 1950), Indian poet and essayist *Tarapada Roy (1936–2007), poet, essayist and short-story writer, short stories, and essays, humourist *Vattacharja Chandan (born 1944), Indian poet, fiction writer, mail artist, editor. *Manindra Gupta(Born 1926) Poet, essayist, artist) *Utpol Kumar Basu, poet *Ranjit Singha, poet, essayist *Ranojit Dash, poet, critic,essayist *Bitoshok Bhattacharya, poet, essayist, critic *Debaroti Mitra, Poet *Debdas Acharya, poet *Moti Mukhopadhyay, poet, story writer *Arun Chattopadhyay,poet, novelist, story writer *Arun Kumar Sarkar, poet *Arun Mitra *Birendra Chattopadhyay, poet *Brajakumar sarkar(born 1960) poet, editor, essayist, critic *Bikash Gayen(born 1960), poet *Mrinal Banik, Poet, story writer *Sudhanshu Sen,poet, essayist *Dhiman Chakraborty, Poet *Pranabendu Dasgupta, poet *Lokenath Bhattacharya, poet, story writer, novelist, translator. *Ashokbijoy Raha, Poet *Shambhunath Chattopadhyay, poet *Ramendrakumar Acharya Chowdhury, poet *Kalikrishna Guha, poet *Kamal Chakraborty, poet, novelist *Kabita Singha, poet *Anuradha Mohapatra, poet *Jashudhora Ray Chowdhury, poet *Shaktipada Brammachari, poet *Prabuddha Sundar Kar, poet *Sukumar Chowdhury, poet English Gujarati In alphabetical order by last name: * Akho (1591–1659), poet, Vedantist and radical. * Dalpatram (1820–1898), father of Nanalal Dalpatram Kavi * Dayaram (1757–1852) * Mahadev Desai (1892–1942), writer in English, Gujarati and Bengali. * Suresh Joshi (1921–1986), novelist, short-story writer, critic, poet and writer * Umashankar Joshi – see listing under "Umashankar", below * Kalapi (1874–1900) * Kavi Kant (1867–1923), writer and poet. * Nanalal Dalpatram Kavi (નાનાલાલ દલપતરામ કવિ) * Meerabai (1498–1547), alternate spelling: Meera, Mira, Meera Bai. * Jhaverchand Meghani (1896–1947), novelist, poet, short-story writer, folklorist * Narsinh Mehta, alternate spelling: Narasingh Mehta (c. 1414 – c. 1481) * K. M. Munshi (1887–1971), novelist, playwright, writer, politician and lawyer * Narmad (1834–1886) * Ravji Patel (born 1939) was a modernist poet and novelist in Gujarati. * Rajendra Shah (born 1913) * Rajendra Shukla * Sundaram (1909–1990), poet, short-story writer, travel writer, biographer and critic * Govardhanram Tripathi (1855–1907), novelist and poet * Umashankar Joshi (1911–1988), novelist, poet, playwright, writer and academic; surname: Umashankar Hindi * Abdul Rahim Khan-I-Khana (1556–1627), composer, poet, and produced books on Astrology * Ambarish Srivastava (1965- ), architect and poet * Amir Khusrow, (1253-1325) musician, scholar and poet * Ashok Chakradhar (1951- ), author and poet * Bharatendu Harishchandra (1850–1885), novelist, poet, playwright * Bhawani Prasad Mishra (1913-1985), poet and author * Dharmveer Bharti (1926-1997), poet, author, playwright and a social thinker * Geet Chaturvedi (1977- ), poet, short story author and journalist * Gopal Singh Nepali (1911–1963), poet of Hindi literature and lyricist of Bollywood * Gopaldas Neeraj (1924- ), poet and author * Gulab Khandelwal (1924- ), poetry including some in Urdu and English * Harivansh Rai Bachchan (1907-2003), poet of Chhayavaad literary movement (romantic upsurge) * Hemant Shesh (1952- ), writer, poet and civil servant * Rambhadracharya (1950- ), religious leader, educationist, Sanskrit scholar, polyglot, poet, author, textual commentator, philosopher, composer, singer, playwright and Katha artist * Jagdish Gupt (1924–2001), Chhayavaad literary movement poet * Jaishankar Prasad (1889-1937), novelist, playwright, poet * Javed Akhtar (1945- ), poet, lyricist and scriptwriter * Jwalamukhi (1938-2008), poet, novelist, writer and political activist * Kabir (1440–1518), mystic poet and saint of India * Kaka Hathrasi (1906-1995), satirist and humorist poet * Kedarnath Agarwal (1911–2000), Hindi language poet and littérateur * Kedarnath Singh (1934- ), poet, critic and essayist * Kripalu Maharaj (1922- ), spiritual master and a poet * Krishan Kumar Sharma "Rasik" (1983- ), Hindi, Punjabi, English and Urdu poet and writer * Kumar Vishwas (1970- ), poet and a professor * Kunwar Narayan (1927- ), poet * Kanwal Ziai (1927-2011) * Mahadevi Varma (1906-1987), poet, woman's activist and educationist * Maithili Sharan Gupt (1886-1964), poet, politician, dramatist, translator * Makhanlal Chaturvedi (1889-1968), Indian poet, writer, essayist, playwright and a journalist * Meera (1498–1547), mystic singer and composer of Bhajans * Mohan Rana (1964- ), poet * Murari Lal Sharma Neeras (1936- ), poet and educator * Naresh Mehta, poet and playwright * Nagarjun (1911-1998), poet, writer, essayist, novelist * Pawan Kumar Bharti (1982- ), poet, lyricist, writer, environmentalist, editor, author * Nawal Kishore Dhawal (1911-1964), writer, poet, proof reader, editor, critic, journalist and author * Parichay Das, writer and editor and contemporary Bhojpuri poetry * Ramdhari Singh Dinkar (1908-1974), poet, essayist and academic * Ram Ratan Bhatnagar (1914- ), scholar, professor, writer and critic of poetry and literature * Sachchidananda Vatsyayan (1911-1987), poet, writer, novelist, journalist, traveler * Shivmangal Singh Suman (1915-2002), poet and academician * Shail Chaturvedi !1936-2007), poet, humorist, lyricist, actor * Ramakrishna (1836-1886), mystic, philosopher, poet * Subhadra Kumari Chauhan (1904-1948), poet * Sudama Panday 'Dhoomil' (1936-1975), poet * Sumitranandan Pant (1900-1975), Chhayavaad poetry, verse plays and essays * Surendra Sharma, poet and humorist * Suryakant Tripathi 'Nirala' (1899-1961), poet, novelist, essayist and story-writer * Tara_Singh, poetess * Tulsidas (1497/1532–1623), poet-saint, reformer and philosopher * Uday Prakash (1952- ), scholar, poet, journalist, translator and short story writer * Valmiki, poet-saint, author of the epic Ramayana * Sahir Ludhianvi lyricist, poet from Punjab (Ludhiana). Kannada *Kuvempu (1904-1994) *D. R. Bendre (1896-1981) *Gopalakrishna Adiga (1918-1992) *V. K. Gokak (1909-1992) *K. S. Narasimhaswamy (1915-2003) *U. R. Ananthamurthy (1932- ) *Adikavi Pampa (902-975) *Ranna (949-?) *Janna (13th century) *Harihara *Vaidehi (1945- ) *D. V. Gundappa (1887-1975) *Purandara Dasa (1484–1564) *Kanaka Dasa (1509–1609) *M. Govinda Pai (1883–1963) *Dinakara Desai (1909-1982) *Gangadevi (14th century) *Gourish Kaikini (1912-2002) *Kumara Vyasa (late 14th-early 15th century) *Akka Mahadevi (1130-1160) *Nagavarma I (late 10th-early 11th century) *Nagavarma II (late 11th-early 12th century) *T. N. Srikantaiah (1906-1966) *B. M. Srikantaiah (1884–1946) *G. S. Shivarudrappa (1926- ) *Allama Prabhu (12th century) *Shishunala Sharif (1819–1889) *Sarvajna (16th century) *K. S. Nissar Ahmed (1936- ) *Masti Venkatesha Iyengar *Gorur Ramaswamy Iyengar Kashmiri * Allama Muhammad Iqbal * Abdul Ahad Azad (1903–1948) * Agha Shahid Ali * Amin Kamil (born 1924) * Arnimal (died 1800) * Ghulam Ahmad Mahjur (1885–1952) * Habba Khatun (16th century) * Lalleshwari also known as "Lalla" or "Lal Ded" * Mahmud Gami (1765–1855) * Maqbool Shah Kralawari (1820–1976) * Moti Lal Saqi (1936–1999), poet, writer, folklorist and researcher * Nund Reshi (1377–1440) * Rasul Mir (died 1870) * Rehman Rahi (born 1925), poet, translator and critic * Rupa Bhavani (1621–1721) * Zinda Kaul 'Masterji' (1884–1965) Konkani *Balakrishna Bhagwant Borkar (1910-1984), also known as "Baki-baab" Maithili * Vidyapati, also known as Vidyapati Thakur and called Maithil Kavi Kokil "the poet cuckoo of Maithili" (c. 1352 – c. 1448), Maithili poet and Sanskrit writer * Acharya Ramlochan Saran (1889–1971), littérateur, grammarian, publisher and poet * Jayamant Mishra, (15.10.1925- 7.9.2010) Sanskrit scholar and Maithili poet Malayalam Medieval Poets * Thunchaththu Ramanujan Ezhuthachan called the "Father of the Malayalam language" (fl. 16th century) * Johann Ernst Hanxleden, also known as "Arnos Paathiri" (1681–1732), a German Jesuit priest * Poonthanam Namboothiri (fl. 16th century), devotional poet * Kunchan Nambiar (1705–1770) * Unnayi Warrier * Irayimman Thampi (1783–1862), court poet and musician * Moyinkutty Vaidyar (1857–1891) Renaissance Poets * Kumaran Asan (1873–1924) * Kerala Varma Valiya Koyithampuran, also known as Kerala Varma (1845–1914), poet and translator * Vallathol Narayana Menon (1878–1958) * Ulloor S Parameswara Iyer (1877–1949) * K. V. Simon, (1883–1943) * K.C. Kesava Pillai (1868–1914) * A. R. Raja Raja Varma (1863–1918) poet, grammarian, scholar, critic and writer. Romantic Poets * Changampuzha Krishna Pillai (1911–1948), poet and translator * Edappalli Raghavan Pillai (1909–1936) * P. Kunhiraman Nair (1906–1974) * Sanjayan * Venu V Desom Neo-Romantic Poets * G. Sankara Kurup, aka "Sankara Kurup" (died 1978) * Vyloppilli Sreedhara Menon, aka "Vailoppilli Sreedhara Menon" (1911–1985) * Edasseri Govindan Nair (1906–1974)) * N.V. Krishna Warrier (1916–1989), poet and scholar * Thirunalloor Karunakaran (1924–2006), poet and scholar * P. Bhaskaran, (born 1924–2007), poet and film songwriter * Vayalar Ramavarma, also spelled Vayalar Rama Varma, (1928–1975) * O.N.V. Kurup (born 1931) * Vishnunarayanan Namboothiri (born 1939) * Kunjunni (died 2006) Modernist Poets * M. Govindan (1919–1988) * K. Ayyappa Panicker, also spelled Ayyappa Paniker, Indian (1930–2006) * Attoor Ravi Varma * Kadammanitta Ramakrishnan, popularly known as Kadammanitta (1935–2008) * Satchidanandan (born 1946), critic (writing in Malayalam and English), poet (in Malayalam) * S. Rajasekharan (born 1946), poet and literary critic * D. Vinayachandran * A. Ayyappan (born 1949) * Balachandran Chullikkad (born 1957), poet and actor * Nellikkal Muraleedharan (born 1948), poet, writer and critic Postmodern Poets * Adiyeri Gangadharan * P. P. Ramachandran * T. P. Rajeevan (born 1959), poet, novelist and literary critic. * V. M. Girija (born 1961), a poetess * Veerankutty Manipuri * Nongthombam Biren Singh, politician, poet and former journalist. * Ashangbam Minaketan Singh * Robin S Ngangom (born 1959), poet who writes in English and Manipuri * Angom Gopi Marathi For Konkani poets, see "Konkani" section, above *Samarth Ramdas – He has written Manache Shlok. Also, known as the Guru of Shivaji Maharaj. *Sant Dnyaneshwar also known as "Sant Jñāneshwar" and "Jñanadeva" (1275–1296) saint, poet, philosopher and yogi *Eknath or Eknāth; (1533–1599), poet and scholar *Tukaram(birth-year estimates range from 1577–-1609 – died 1650) *Keshav Pandit, also known as Keshav Pandit or Keshav Bhat Pandit (died 1690), religious official under Chhatrapati Shivaji, poet and Sanskrit scholar *Raghunath Pandit *Suresh Bhat 1932–2003), known as Ghazal Samrat (Emperor of ghazals) for his exposition of that form *Namdeo Dhasal (born 1949), poet, writer, journalist, editor and Dalit activist *Manohar Oak (born 1933), poet and novelist *Arun Kolatkar (born 1931 or 1932), poet who wrote both in Marathi and English; also a graphic designer *Bahinabai Chaudhari (1880–1951), illiterate poet whose son wrote down her poems for her * Tryambak Bapuji Thombre "Balkavi" *Vilas Sarang (born 1942), writer, critic, translator and poet *Kusumagraj pen name of Vishnu Vāman Shirwādkar (1912–1999), poet, writer and humanist *P. S. Rege (1910–1978), poet, playwright, fiction writer and academic *Shanta Shelke (1922–2002), poet, journalist, a professor, composer, story writer, translator, writer of children's literature * Hemant Divate (born 1967), poet, editor of Abhidhanantar magazine, translator *Manya Joshi (born 1972), Marathi poet *Mangesh Narayanrao Kale (born 1966), poet, editor, critic and translator *Shridhar Tilve (born 1964), poet and critic *Saleel Wagh (born 1967), poet, translator, critic *G. D. Madgulkar popularly known in his home state of Maharashtra by his initials, Ga Di Ma (1919–1977), poet, lyricist, writer and actor; older brother of writer Venkatesh Madgulkar *Poet Borkar Balakrishna Bhagwant Borkar and also known as "Baki-baab" (1910–1984) wrote mostly in Marathi but with numerous works in Konkani * Varjesh Solanki (born 1967), an award winning Marathi poet, * Vasant Abaji Dahake (born 1942), poet, novelist, playwright, artist, and critic * Bhau Panchbhai, poet and dalit activist. * Mangesh Padgaonkar (born 1929), Marathi poet and recipient Maharahtra Bhushan Award. Nepali * Parijat (1937–1993) * Rajendra Bhandari (born 1956) * Yuyutsu Sharma (born 1960)Pravakar Jayasingh, a writer, social activist. Oriya * Brajanath Ratha * Fakir Mohan Senapati (1843–1918), short-story writer, novelist, poet, writer, government official and social activist. * Gangadhar Meher * Gopabandhu Das called Utkala Mani ("Gem of Orissa"), (1877–1928), social worker, political activist, writer, novelist and poet. * Gopinath Mohanty * Jayadeva * Manmohan Acharya * Manoj Das * Mohammed Ayoob * Nanda Kishore Bal * Nirmala Devi * Radhanath Ray * Ramakrushna Nanda * Ramakant Rath * Salabega (born 1607 or 1608), Muslim author of many bhajans and devotee of Jagannath * Sarala Dasa * Surendra Mohanty * Upendra Bhanja (born sometime from 1670 to 1688), poet and member of the royal family of a princely state. Punjabi * Baba Farid- 12th–13th c * Damodar Das Arora – 15th c * Shah Hussain – 16th c * Sultan Bahu – 16th–17th c * Bulleh Shah – 17th–18th c * Waris Shah – 18th c * Khwaja Ghulam Farid- 18th–19th c * Mian Muhammad Bakhsh – 19th c * Qadaryar – 19th c * Peelu – 19th c) * Hashim – 19th c * Bhai Veer Singh – 20th c * Dhani Ram Chatrik – 20th c * Amrita Pritam – 20th c * Darshan Singh Awara – 20th c * Dr. Harbhajan Singh – 20th c * Paash – 20th c * Shiv Kumar Batalvi – 20th c * Sharif Kunjahi – 20th c * Surjit Paatar – 20th c * Ajmer Rode – 20th c * Paramjit Kaur Sirhind Rajasthani * Abdul Vaheed `Kamal' * Bankidas Asiya * Chand Bardai * Kanhaiyalal Sethia (1919–2008), Rajasthani and Hindi poet * Sanwar Daiya * Sawai Singh Dhamora * Kripa Ram Barath * Lakshmi Kumari Chundawat * Narayan Singh Bhati * Sūdan * Vijaydan Detha * Zahoor Khan Mehar Sanskrit Ancient Poets * Valmiki, (author of Ramayana) * Vedavyasa, (author of Mahabharata) * Adi Sankara, (author of lot of Poems Lalitha Sahasranama) * Kālidāsa, (1st century BC), Classical Sanskrit poet and dramatist * Bharavi (author of Kiratarjuniya) * Magha * Jayadeva (author of Gita Govinda,1200 AD) * Bhaṭṭikāvya (author of Bhattikāvya known as Rāvatavadha) * Narayana Panditacharya, (author of Sumadhvavijaya, Sangraha Ramayana etc.) * Vedanta Desika (1269–1370), Sri Vaishnava writer, poet, devotee, philosopher and teacher. * Krishnadevaraya (died 1529), king of the Vijayanagara empire and poet Modern Poets * Jagadguru Rāmabhadrācārya * Ram Karan Sharma, of New Delhi * Srinivas Rath * Vanikavi Manomohan Acharya; Cuttack Sindhi Tamil Sangam poets (c. 300 BC to 300 AD) * Agastya * Avvaiyar the name of more than one poet who was active during different periods of Tamil literature; Auvaiyar I lived during the Sangam period (c. 1st and 2nd century CE) * Kadiyalur Uruttirangannanar * Kapilar see also Sangam literature Post Sangam poets (200 AD to 1000 AD) * Thiruvalluvar (fl. c. 2nd – 8th century AD) poet who wrote the Thirukkural, an ethical work * Ilango Adigal (300 to 700 AD) who wrote the epic Cilappathikaaram * Nakkeerar (fl. c. 9th century) * Sīthalai Sāttanār * Tirutakkatevar Bakthi period poets (700 to 1700 AD) * 12 Alvars Namely Poigaialvar, Boothathaalvaar etc. * 63 Nayanars Namely Appar, Sambanthar etc. * Sekkizhar (fl. 12th century), poet and scholar * Kambar * Ottakoothar * Arunagirinathar * Pattinathar * Siva Prakasar Patriots and British period poets * Subramanya Bharathi called Mahakavi Bharati ("Great Poet Bharati") (1882–1921) poet, writer, independence advocate and reformer * Subramanya Siva (1884–1925), poet and independence advocate * Bharathidasan also spelt Bharatidasan (1891–1964), poet, playwright, screenwriter, short-story writer and essayist * Kavimani Desigavinayagam Pillai * Sheikh Thambi Pavalar * Ramalinga Swamigal Modern * Kannadasan (24 June 1927 – 17 October 1981), poet and song lyrics writer * Vaali (poet) (born 1931), poet and song lyrics writer * Annamalai Reddiyar - Tamil poet * Vairamuthu, poet and song lyrics writer * Pudhumaipithan * T. K. Doraiswamy ("Nakulan") * Prof. Karmegha Konar * P. Vijay poet who writes song lyrics for films * Mu Metha, poet and songwriter * L. S. Kandasamy * V. Akilesapillai (1853–1910), Sri Lankan scholar, poet and writer * Perumal Rasu poet, writer, painter and spiritual master * Manushyaputhiran Telugu * Gona Budda Reddy - 13th century poet * Annamacharya (1408–1503), mystic saint composer of the 15th century, widely regarded as the Telugu pada kavita pitaamaha (grand old man of simple poetry); husband of Tallapaka Tirumalamma * Aarudhra, pen name of Bhagavatula Siva Sankara Sastry (1925–1998), author, poet, essayist, writer of stories (including detective stories), playwright, translator, composer of film songs * Balijepalli Lakshmikantham, (1881–1953), poet and dramatist * Chellapilla Venkata Sastry * Devulapalli Krishna Sastry (1887–1981), poet and writer of radio plays, known as "Andhra Shelly" * Divakarla Tirupati Sastry * Errana also known as "Yellapregada" or "Errapregada" (fl. 14th century), poet in the court of Prolaya Vemareddy who ruled areas in the future state of Andhra Pradesh; third poet of the Kavi Trayam, or "Trinity of Poets", that translated Mahabharatamu into Telugu over the course of a few centuries: he concluded the project by translating the half-finished "Aranya Parvamu" in the mode of Nannaya Bhattaraka and then shifting to that of Tikkana as a bridge between the two styles; honored with the title Prabandha Parameshwara ("the supreme lord of Prabandha") and Shambudasusu belonged to Srivatsa gotram and Apastambha sutram of the Brahmin caste *Gurajada Apparao (1862–1915) poet, writer and playwright who wrote the first Telugu play, Kanyasulkam; also an influential social reformer sometimes called Mahakavi ("the great poet") * Jwalamukhi pen name of Veeravalli Raghavacharyulu (1938–2008), poet, novelist, writer and political activist * Kandukuri Veeresalingam (1848–1919), social reformer, poet, scholar, founded the journal Vivekavardhani, introduced the essay, biography, autobiography and the novel into Telugu literature * Molla, also known as "Mollamamba", both popular names of Atukuri Molla (1440–1530) poet who wrote Telugu Ramayan; a woman * Nannaya Bhattaraka, also known as the First Poet "Aadi Kavi", the first poet of the Kavi Trayam, or "Trinity of Poets", that translated Mahabharatamu into Telugu over the course of a few centuries * Potana, born Bammera Pothana (1450–1510), poet best known for his translation of the Bhagavata Purana from Sanskrit; the book is popularly known as Pothana Bhagavatham * Rayaprolu Subba Rao * C. R. Reddy * Sri Sri – Srirangam Srinivasa Rao (1910–1983) *Tallapaka Tirumalamma, also known as "Timmakka" and "Thimmakka" (fl. 15th century) poet who wrote Subhadra Kalyanam; wife of singer-poet Annamacharya and was popularly known as Timmakka * Tikkana also called "Tikkana Somayaji" (1205–1288) a poet born into a literary family during the Golden Age of Kakatiya dynasty; the second poet of the Kavi Trayam, or "Trinity of Poets", that translated Mahabharatamu into Telugu over the course of a few centuries; he translated last 15 chapters, but didn’t touch the half-finished Aranya Parvamu; the other two poets were Nannaya Bhattaraka and Errana * Timmakka – see Tallapaka Tirumalamma * Vemana (fl. 14th century) poet, many of whose poems are now colloquial phrases in Telugu; a yogi or yogi-like person whose poems, in a simple style, are all in the Ataveladi ("dancing lady") meter, dealing with mystic, satirical, moral and social subjects, including social problems and challenging traditions; he is often portrayed in the nude * Viswanatha Satyanarayana (1895–1976), popularly known as the Kavi Samraat ("Emperor of Poetry") ;Modern Poets * C. Narayana Reddy (born 1931), poet, academic and songwriter * Ismail, popular name of Mohammad Ismail (born 1928) * Suravaram Pratap Reddy - Writer and historian from Telangana * Kethu Viswanatha Reddy - Poet from Rayalaseema Urdu *Mir Babar Ali Anis *Ghalib *Syed Mahmood "Talib" Khundmiri *Nazish Pratapgarhi *Iftikhar Imam Siddiqui *Rafiq Husain *Javed Akhtar *Kaifi Azmi *Kanwal Ziai See also *Indian poetry References hi:भारतीय कवियों की सूची * Indian Poets